Rolling Stock
Several types of rolling stock have been seen on the Dock Railway. They have been pulled either by Puffa or the goods engine. Carriages Carriages '''(or '''Coaches) are designed for transporting passengers. Two of these (American-styled) were seen in High Tide as part of the mail train hauled by Puffa. Livery The carriages are painted brown. Basis These coaches appear to be standard USA smoking cars. Trivia * It is currently unknown where the carriages' models are. Flatbeds Flatbeds are open wagons used for transporting freight. Since they have flat decks, they can also be used for transporting vehicles. Trivia * Like other rolling stock, it is currently unknown where their models are. * One variety of flatbed was recycled from a SR pillbox brake van used in the second season of Thomas & Friends. After TUGS ended the flatbed was used in Thomas & Friends from the third season onwards. Gallery File:SRflatbedttte.png|The SR brakevan made flatbed in the third season of Thomas & Friends Trucks Trucks are open wagons used for transporting freight. These are the most common type of wagon found on the Dock Railway. Basis One of them is based on the Lynton and Barnstaple Railway's 4-wheel open wagon, which was also used in Tugs' sister show, Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. Trivia * The Lynton & Barnstaple truck had wheels and axleboxes from Tenmille 7 plank trucks for added height. * Tomy released a small truck greatly resembling the coal trucks seen in TUGS under their Thomas Motor Road & Rail line. Vans Vans are enclosed wagons used for transporting freight, especially ones which cannot be exposed. Basis The vans are based on the ÖBB type GGm-s four-axle boxcar. This type of rolling stock was used on the company's narrow gauge system. Livery The vans are painted dark brown. Trivia * The vans were outsourced from the German model railway manufacturer, Märklin. * A cattle van can be spotted in Regatta. * One of these vans would later be used as set dressing into a couple of episodes in Tugs' sister show, Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. Cabooses Cabooses (or Brake Vans) are used for housing crews at the end of a train, mainly to inspect the train from the rear (which the engineer/driver could otherwise not). One of these American-styled cabooses were seen in High Tide, pulled by Puffa on the mail train. Basis While the cabooses seen on-screen have no specific basis, they resemble modified Bobber Cabooses, which were infamous for their uneven trucks (due to having a 4-wheel bogie) and uncomfortable rides. This reason alone made crews dislike riding in them. Livery The Cabooses are painted Light Blue, with some patched out logo still visible. Trivia * The Models were modified White Pass Bobber Cabooses made by the model maker LGB. File:Caboose Basis - LGB Short Bobber Caboose.png File:Bobber 2.jpg|The Cabooses' Basis File:Bobber 1.jpg|The Cabooses' Alternative Basis Cranes A railway crane can be seen at the end of High Tide, helping with the recovery operation of the bridge and the steel rig at the top right of the screen. A rail steam shovel was seen in a few episodes, notably Regatta. Trivia * The crane seen in High Tide is really a standard dock crane attached to a bogie flatbed. * The rail steam shovel was used as scrap dressing in the third season of Thomas and Friends. Category:Dock Railway Category:Land Vehicles Category:Bigg City Port